Bad Apple
Bad Apple is the feature-length episode and movie about the events of 1958 (although it says 1968) where Diesel affected the big engines by giving the Troublesome Trucks some nasty nicknames and claims Duck did use the offensive language on them instead of the BR Class 08 shunter. Plot Bear returns from Crovan's Gate to Tidmouth Sheds after having to repair his injector that failed on Christmas Eve. James was glad for him to be back and diesels were bringing British Railways up to full power, but Diesel with some glances and anger from the others say that he has a story way back in 1958. The story first starts on British Railways... It all started on that railway where he needs a goods train to be clear, but the engine hauling it had trouble getting steam up. Later, the controller of British Railways tells Diesel that he will be sent to the North West Railway for goods work as Sir Charles Topham Hatt needs it. Early the next morning, Diesel went to the NWR for work. Diesel has been introduced and stayed with them for a few days as said by Sir Charles Topham Hatt. Duck takes Diesel to the trucks and he tries to pull them but failed and the trucks were singing at him. He hatched up a plan to get rid of Duck. Diesel's operation began with James, Gordon and Henry in their incidents causing their standoff at Tidmouth Sheds against Duck. The Fat Controller arrived when he heard the big engines whistle. He talked to Diesel and Duck about what happened and Diesel said he heard nothing of the insults as he spoke to the Fat Controller. Duck was eventually sent to work with Edward as the investigation will commence, but Sir Charles Topham Hatt tells the big engines off for causing the disturbance and Diesel to work on Thomas' Branch Line as Percy works at the yard where he investigates about the trucks and Thomas hears it too while Diesel is told off by a policeman. Toby tells the Fat Controller about what happened last night and a Spiteful Brakevan said that Diesel did use the nicknames to trick the big engines and turn against Duck for the offences. Two messages came from the Ffarquhar stationmaster and the Fat Controller confirms this with some talk to Diesel before he was sent packing. Diesel told them a mentioned story about the time, one of his brothers was killed by the scrap man and Gordon said about Diesel's rescue from his runaway on Christmas Eve in 1981. Diesel apologized to Henry, Gordon and James for the name-calling and they were shocked to hear this as the last thing left in their minds. James as the tender engines' negotiator accepts the apology and Diesel has won. The diesel locomotive tells Henry about the time he went on strike and was warned about a similar strike back in 1950 but James also apologizes to Bear for being hostile and misjudged him for having dieselization on the NWR. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Diesel *Alice *Bear *D261 *Troublesome Trucks *Sir Charles Topham Hatt *British Railways Controller *Barry (cameo) Trivia *This movie is the last to feature a Railway Series story made by WildNorWester. *This is based on the book, Duck and the Diesel Engine plus the 1990-1992 annuals by Christopher Awdry. *The annual story, "Galloping Sausage" has a different plotline in Sodor: The Early Years despite being an episode of the series. *Episodes referenced are Trouble in the Shed, Pop Goes the Diesel, Dirty Work, Old Iron, Duck Takes Charge, Thomas in Trouble and A Close Shave. *Pop Goes the Diesel is sung for the second time by the Troublesome Trucks since First Impressions. *This is the only appearance that D261 makes in Sodor: The Early Years. *This is the first special to use Alice and Bear's models as their baked versions. Voice Cast *ANB as Alice *WildNorWester as Narrator, Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Duck, Diesel, D261, Bear, Sir Charles Topham Hatt, British Railways Controller and Troublesome Trucks Category:Specials